Mi bebé
by Affy black
Summary: Castiel sabía que Dean nunca iba a ser completamente suyo. DESTIEL. One-Shoot


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen (pero lo que haría si sí fuera así...)

**Summary: **Castiel sabía que Dean nunca iba a ser completamente suyo.

**Nota: **Mi primer Destiel, así que espero que aunque sea alguien se tome la pequeña molesta de leerlo, ojala les guste.

Gracias por leer

* * *

**Mi bebé**

Castiel suspiró una vez más intentando atraer la atención del rubio. Dean no se dio por enterado y si lo hizo, lo ignoró por completo para centrarse en su tarea. En otra ocasión Cas estaría encantado de poder ver al mayor de los Winchester con esa mueca de concentración en su cara y esa mirada de quien está viendo un circo por primera vez. Si había una cosa que Cas consideraba una terrible debilidad suya, esa era la mirada verdosa del cazador.

Se aclaró la garganta en otro inútil intento de obtener aunque sea una señal de que Dean recordaba que él estaba allí parado.

-¿Todo bien, Cas? –finalmente habló el cazador. –Parece que algo te molesta en la garganta.

-Mi garganta está excelentemente bien, Dean. –respondió el ángel, posando sus potentes ojos azules en el otro hombre.

-No lo parece. –negó Dean con la cabeza mientras escondía una sonrisa satisfecha. -¿Sabes? No tienes que estar aquí mientras hago esto, podrías esperarme adentro. No debe ser muy divertido para ti.

Castiel pensó en la posibilidad de entrar y esperar a que Dean terminara su tarea para poder reclamar su atención como era debido. No ganaba nada allí parado observando la mirada de deleite del rubio.

Sobre todo porque no le gustaba que esa mirada fuera para otro que no fuera él. Y no sólo era la maldita mirada. La forma en la que sus manos se movían con delicadeza sólo deberían ser para cuando le tocaba a él. Los suspiros satisfechos que salían de su boca tenían que venir sólo de estar con él. No era justo que Dean mostrara tanta admiración a algo que no fuera… bueno él. Mucho menos si ese algo era sólo un objeto sobre ruedas.

-Me quedaré. –dijo Cas con decisión.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó el Winchester. –Sam podría hacerte compañía adentro.

-Me quedo. –repitió el ángel de la gabardina. –Quisiera poder descubrir como es que encuentras tan fascinante algo como un automóvil.

Dean ahogó una risa mientras restregaba el trapo contra el Impala. Lavar su auto era para él casi un acto religioso así que cuando lo hacía procuraba dedicar toda su atención a ello y Castiel, con sus ojos grandes, azules y brillante sobre él todo el tiempo no le estaba dejando tener la concentración que hubiese deseado.

Era innegable, el moreno le ponía nervioso.

-Para quienes no tenemos alas un automóvil resulta una manera muy eficaz de transporte, Cas. –explicó Dean con sarcasmo. –Creí que ya te había explicado eso.

Castiel negó.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero. –alegó. –Lo tuyo con tu auto es diferente, ya lo sabes.

Dean sonrió con un orgullo tangible.

-Mi bebé y yo hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas juntos. Somos como uno mismo.

-¿Y tú no hemos estado en las buenas y en las malas juntos? –replicó Castiel cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que sí, pero…

-¿Pero?

Dean dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (enjuagando el parabrisas) y se encaró frente a su interlocutor, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Castiel, ¿Es que acaso estás celoso de mi automóvil?

-Tu bebé.

-¿Eh?

-Que así lo llamas tú. –explicó Cas. –Tu bebé.

-Bueno…eso es.

Cas asintió comprendiendo.

-Entonces sí, Dean. –afirmó después de unos segundos. –Estoy celoso de tu bebé.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho de haber escuchado lo que quería y divertido porque no sólo jamás pensó ver a Cas celoso, sino que tampoco pensó que lo estaría de un simple coche (que no era tan simple en realidad, después de todo era el Impala y era parte de la familia). Conmovido por este hecho tomó al ángel de las manos.

-Pues no tienes que estarlo porque lo que hay entre mi bebé y yo es una relación estrictamente liberal. –se burló Dean. –Y sé de buena fuente que le agradas.

-No sé porque hablas de tu auto como si fuera una persona, Dean. –remilgo Castiel. –Y me alegro de agradarle pero creo que _ella _no me agrada demasiado a mí. –confesó.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Sin dejarle decir nada o siquiera moverse, Dean abrió la puerta trasera del Impala y empujó a Cas dentro. Apresuradamente se subió quedándose completamente encima del ángel y le beso de lleno en la boca con una presura que hizo que Cas sintiera su espina dorsal vibrar. Las manos del moreno se aferraron a Dean de una manera que sólo les hizo quedar más apretados entre los asientos del auto.

Cas sonrió y cerró la puerta del coche perteneciente al hombre que tenía encima antes de continuar con la tarea de besarle descontroladamente y aprender a apreciar un poco más al precioso bebé de Dean.


End file.
